


forget the time (and everything will be just fine)

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, I just wanted to write something cute and it got a little longer than i expected, Morning Sickness, NaruHina 2020, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of child death (from a mission)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “Well- actually,” Hinata placed her cup on the table, staring down at her hands for a moment before sharing a smile with Naruto. “Naruto and I have just learned that we are expecting a child. Sakura says that I am about six weeks pregnant.”“Huh? I’m not old enough to be an aunt!” Was the first thing out of Hanabi’s mouth as she leaned forward to glimpse at Hinata’s stomach, which would not in any way reveal her being pregnant. Apparently, she wouldn’t actually look pregnant until she was about twelve weeks along or so. As Naruto explained so best he could, trying to remember how the book he had picked up explained it, Hanabi continued to pout at her older sister.Halfway through his explanation of how pregnancy worked, Naruto met eyes with Hiashi and promptly closed his mouth, his cheeks feeling heated as he watched his father-in-law watch him. A second passed; it felt like forever before Hiashi’s mouth pulled up in a grin and his eyes seemed to sparkle. Hinata’s hand moved to grip Naruto’s, tight and happy. “This is great news! Ah, sake, we should celebrate with sake!”(Or- Life continues to move forward for Naruto)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	forget the time (and everything will be just fine)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [Naruhina 2020](https://naruhina2020.tumblr.com/) for the prompt "toward the future/vision" this ended up a little bit longer than I had anticipated, but I think it's pretty sweet. So here this is! My first fic of 2020! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> title from "Round & Laundry" from Carole & Tuesday

It was easier to breathe when they lay in bed together, space nonexistent as his wife snuggled close to him, her strong arms wrapping around him, her face pressed against the back of his neck, her breathing a reassuring presence along his neck. The mission Naruto had came back from was- hard. Agonizing. 

When he closed his eyes, he could see the child, a young girl, five or six, with her little front teeth growing in, smiling up at him as she incessantly tugged at his sleeve, only to be- only to- 

Naruto breathed through clenched teeth, harsh and loud in their quiet home, it rattled in his ears. He thought- it should have felt better with Hinata holding him, yet every time he closed his eyes he was reliving this moment- this little girl. Behind him Hinata shifted, her chin moving to rest on his shoulder. Her fingers moved to caress his cheek, soft and loving, back and forth along the marks on his cheeks that Naruto let out a sigh. 

“I couldn’t save her. I didn’t see it coming. I didn’t see it coming.” Naruto whispered as his wife, his beautiful wonderful Hinata, kissed at his shoulder, reassuring, understanding, letting him know-  _ it’s okay, it’s okay _ . That was the life of a shinobi, sometimes an accident happened, it couldn’t be helped, and someone died. It still didn’t make it any less painful than the first time he had witnessed death. If anything, this had to be the hardest. All he could think about was  _ what if she was little Mirai-chan _ ,  _ what if I was faster _ ,  _ what if what if what if _ , which was all useless because he just hadn't seen the sword until it was deep through her body and in his leg and- 

Hinata slowly turned him over towards him, her hands moving up and down his chest and neck and chin, her thumbs caressing at his lips before they moved down again, a pattern that had him smiling at her. “Children dying is the hardest, I know.” The sad look in her opalescent eyes conveyed how much she  _ understood _ the emotions rolling through Naruto’s chest and stomach. “Breathe, Naruto, and continue on for her.”

Naruto breathed in, filling his lungs until he had to let out all the air, blowing it in Hinata’s face, causing her to scrunch her nose and stick out her tongue at him, her bangs moving slightly to the side of her face, her pale forehead in view. Naruto kissed at her forehead and breathed and breathed and held his wife close to him, trying to not see  _ her _ , to see the future where he would pay his respects to her and continue forward, which only seemed possible with Hinata there walking by his side, helping guide him through the mess of insistent emotions burning inside of him. 

The little chubby cat they had taken in and lovingly called Daidai rubbed against Naruto’s legs as he settled in, his hands wrapped around the warm cup of tea he had made when he had woken up. Hinata was adjusting the vase of flowers along the windowsill over the sink, pulling out a few dried flowers to throw out. Next to the vase was a little clay statue of a fox that one of the students at the academy had made and given to Naruto with pride and embarrassment and hope, the little fox painted a deep red with swirling yellow throughout. 

Daidai meowed up at Naruto, insistent and loud, until he leaned down and pet between his ears, indulging him with care. He purred in satisfaction and Naruto couldn’t help but grin at the chubby cat that stole their fish from the table and sat on important papers right when they needed to be grabbed and placed dead birds on the foot of their bed. Oh, how Naruto loved the little menace. Iruka teased him and said that Daidai was just the same as Naruto at his age, which always had Hinata giggling and joining in on the teasing. 

Hinata moved to sit at the table and Naruto hurriedly moved to pour her a cup of tea, his wife giving him a grateful smile as she settled down across from him, the cat now preoccupied with getting her attention now that she was in the same vicinity as him. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail, distracting him in a way only Hinata could, with her bare shoulders visible and only a yellow lace bra on, her ears sticking out for once with her hair pulled back. Naruto wanted to bite at them, they were so cute and round. 

“You’re so pretty.” Naruto smiled at her, loving the way her cheeks flushed, a soft pink that reminded Naruto of how embarrassed she would behave around him when they were younger.

Hinata’s smile caused Naruto’s chest to bubble, warm and bright. “You’re pretty too,” she answered confidently as she took a sip of her tea. Naruto opened his mouth to answer her, but found he couldn’t find his voice, his face hot, overwhelmed with his wife calling him  _ pretty _ . He loved this woman so much. No one had ever made him feel like this; no one ever than she could make him feel this happy and loved. Hinata giggled as Naruto placed his hands over his flaming cheeks. 

As Naruto walked over to the sink to wash his empty cup, he leaned down to press a kiss to Hinata’s forearm, where lean muscle could be visibly seen. Everyone assumed that Hinata was a frail thing, but Naruto had always been aware that she was strong, and it was put on display each time she wore short sleeves, the thick cords of muscles in her arms that moved underneath her pale skin. Some days she would simply pick Naruto up, sweeping him off his feet, and all he could do was stare at her in awe. He loved her, he loved her more than anything. More than ramen. He kissed along her arm and loved how she blushed, her warm and content smile that made his body tingle. 

“You’re helping out at the hospital today, huh?” Naruto muttered as he washed his cup, the cold water that poured out of the faucet felt nice against his left hand. 

Hinata hummed as she stood up and placed the empty cup in the sink, which Naruto quickly took and began to wash. “Yes, Sakura asked me for my help with a patient or two. You’re holding a special training class today for Iruka-sensei if I remember correctly.”

"Yup! The kids are supposed to be on a small break, ya know, but they had been so excited and Iruka said if they really wanted to come they’d show up all by themselves anyhow so, ya know.” Naruto chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He liked teaching the kids, they were fun and asked questions that got him excited and had them equally excited to hear. A part of him wondered what it would be like to actually teach at the Academy, but he knew that it wasn’t his place in the village, no, he had a much bigger role to take over in the future. 

“They’re all so fond of you. It’s cute.” Hinata laughed, soft and ringing. “You’ve always been good with children, though.” When Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, she smiled knowingly at him, her hand moving to poke at his stomach. “You’ve always been kind to Konohamaru and his friends, playing with them and indulging them. Most wouldn’t bother. Especially with how troublesome Konohamaru could be back when he was younger.” 

Naruto laughed, remembering the little punk when they had first met, with his little snot-nose and tricks he couldn’t yet pull off. He had never thought of himself as being good with kids, but the fact that Hinata thought so made him immeasurably happy. “Huh, I never really thought of it like that. I just treat kids how I wished to be treated, ya know?” He shrugged his shoulders and moved to wrap his arms around his wife’s waist, kissing along her collarbone, his nose grazing against her lace bra strap. 

Hinata sighed, “We need to change and leave.” Despite her words, she seemed to melt closer to Naruto, her face pressed against his chest, right where his heart rested. “How are you?” She mumbled the words into his chest and they laid there, a cold weight that Naruto wasn’t sure how to answer. 

It had been a day since he came back from the mission; it had been over a week since  _ she _ had died in front of his eyes. 

He breathed in and let his chin fall on top of Hinata’s head, holding her close, their bodies swaying slightly, Daidai persistently rubbing himself against their legs and intertwining between them. “Better. It’ll always hurt, I’ll always remember, but I can walk forward, I can protect others.” Naruto pressed his lips to the side of her head and they both moved to change and get ready for the day. 

The lesson was supposed to be finished with more than half an hour ago, but the children were persistent and grinning up at him with pure joy when they were successful in learning the techniques, that he shared a look with Iruka and the two of them found themselves at the academy grounds longer with the children who had yet to leave or be picked up by parents. 

Only ten children remained, sitting crossed legged on the ground and asking Naruto questions. Iruka was smiling brightly with a child sitting in his lap and playing with his large hands- the sight made Naruto immeasurably happy for a reason he didn’t quite understood, so he paid close attention to the children asking him questions of what it’s like to be a ninja, what his favorite color is, what it took to become Hokage (which, apparently, a few kids thought he was), how old he was. 

He answered each and every one of their questions both seriously and with jokes that had the eight year olds laughing loudly and folding into themselves. Naruto couldn’t help the smile on his face as he watched them. He wondered if he ever seemed like this to Iruka- silly and young and full of possibility. 

A small Hyuuga boy with curly black hair and two missing front teeth that caused him to have a lisp had somehow settled himself in Naruto lap halfway through the questioning. Naruto wasn’t sure who in the branch family this child belonged to, but he was silly and sweet and seemed infinitely happy. 

And a thought- would his and Hinata’s child look like this? 

Naruto swallowed the thought down, forcing it deep within his chest, to examine later. He continued on speaking with the children and gave them piggy back rides as he walked up trees, the children clutching at him tightly and giggling and screaming and bosting, until one by one their parents and caretakers picked them up and they were all gone, only Naruto and Iruka left on school grounds. They quickly cleaned up what they could and left for a meal of ramen at Ichiraku’s. 

A soft wind blew across the leaves above them, causing Iruka’s hair to shift and Naruto to push back at his own growing hair that seemed to want to fall towards his eyes. They spoke quietly to one another, Iruka asking after Hinata with that large happy grin of his. The man was immeasurably fond of Hinata and would visit them whenever he could, bringing along treats and good conversation.

“She’s well.” Naruto grinned and scratched at the back of his head, thinking about how she had gently held him in her arms during the nights and how beautiful she looked in his sweats- baggy and low on her hips- and a bra on during the morning. “Gah, Iruka-sensei, I’ve never thought I’d feel like this. Even when I hurt, I remember her face and how she looks at me and I feel happy.” His face felt warm and he fidgeted with his hands, bringing them up and back down to his sides, into his pockets, crossed behind his head. 

Iruka chuckled good naturedly as he slung an arm across Naruto’s shoulders, pulling him close, their heads bumping together a little hard which made them laugh together. “Being in love sounds nice. I’m so glad the future has been kind to you.” 

The face of the young girl flashed through Naruto’s mind, but he closed his eyes and let himself breathe in- the scent of Iruka’s familiar cologne mixed with sweat and dirt, the delicious smell of ramen floating along the wind as they grew closer to Ichiraku’s. Naruto breathed in and shrugged his shoulders as he opened his eyes. “As kind as life can be. And hey! Don’t worry Iruka-sensei, I’m sure a handsome man will sweep you off your feet in no time!” He stuck his tongue out out the older man as he shoved at Naruto with his shoulder, laughing loudly. 

Their home always seemed to feel  _ warm _ . From the patches of flowers growing out front, delicate and beautiful and a shared hobby between him and his wife on quiet days, to the pictures framed and standing in nearly every home of their house. Some days Naruto would simply walk through the house and smile at the pictures- with their friends, with their teams, as children, Hinata with her sister and her cousin, when Naruto had first arrived back to the village after being away for so long, together while on dates, their wedding. A whole outline of their lives was a simple walk through their home. 

Sometimes Naruto would stare at pictures of them as children, in a group, so close yet so far away, and couldn’t help but laugh at how much of a bonehead he was to not realize Hyuuga Hinata had a crush on him, that she cared so much for him. To not even realize that he had felt the very same for her. 

He sets the photo back onto the table where it belongs and turned towards the kitchen, where he began to get a meal ready. Naruto had just placed slices of beef onto the small griddle when he heard the front door slide open and his wife call out, “I’m home!” 

“Welcome home!” Naruto called back as he turned off the stove where he had set vegetables to steam. “How was your day babe?”

Hinata walked in with a smile on her face, her eyes zeroing in on the meat cooking. “Good. I always forget how busy the hospital can be, I rather prefer stealth missions than having to explain to hysterical wives that their shinobi husbands will be just fine. How were the children?” 

Naruto laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek, squeezing her tight before jumping back towards where the meat was grilling, turning it over to cook more. “Cute! They were a little young and couldn’t quite pay much attention, but I think I got into their heads what being a real life ninja can be like. Lots of catching crazy cats and chores.”

Hinata hummed. “Maybe we should call in a genin team to watch over Daidai some time. It’s good teamwork building experience.” She sat crossed legged at the chabudai, her hands twisting the little vase of sunflowers around and around the middle of the table. 

The thought of three little genin trying to keep the pesky orange cat they had long ago resigned themselves to owning from escaping the house or getting a leash on him for a walk caused Naruto to chuckle as he grabbed two plates and began to place the vegetables onto them. “I think we’d have ourselves trouble if we let a group of genin in our house for a full day,” he said with a laugh as he finally finished the meat and plated it, placing a plate in front of Hinata before he sat across from her. 

As he sat, he let his leg stretch out under the chabudai, his foot nudging Hinata’s knee. She smiled and him, and Naruto felt so warm he blushed and grinned right back at her. He loved her so much, and even if there was a twinge of pain residing close to his heart, she simply smiled at him and loved him and it was all okay because he had her and they were the beginnings of a future, whatever that meant. Together, they said, “itadakimasu” and ate the little meal Naruto cooked up for them both.

The radio sat on the kitchen counter, playing a slow song that Hinata loved to hear. Naruto hummed along under his breath as he made omurice for breakfast. He had woken up, suddenly and with the voice of the little girl lingering in his mind, and had carefully slid out of bed when the sky was still dark, only a sliver of light beginning to peek over the skyline. As Naruto was plating the food, he heard shuffling from the bedroom, followed by-

Retching. 

Naruto swiftly turned off the stove and ran towards the bathroom. There Hinata was doubled over the toilet, her black hair falling over her shoulders as she dry heaved and spit into the bowl. Naruto crouched behind her and slowly pulled her hair back away from her the toilet bowl. After a few minutes, his wife sat back, breathing in and out, Naruto soothingly rubbing her back as she did. 

“Are you feeling ill?”

Hinata breathed in shakily and nodded her head. “Yes. I- I think I should lie down.” She stood up on shaky legs, clutching to Naruto’s arm. After a few steps, Naruto wrapped her arms around his neck and carefully raised her into his arms. “Naruto,” She quietly admonished, as she always did when he would hold her in his arms while in public, her face pressed against his shoulder as she breathed in and out, in and out. 

He placed her on their bed, wrapped the blankets around her and fetched a bucket to place next to the bed. “Do you think you can hold down some food?” He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, his hand moving through her long silky hair, examining her face. She didn’t get sick very often, but Naruto was never quite prepared when it happened- he wasn’t sure if it was solely because he hated seeing her look so fragile or if it was the fact that him never being sick made him feel incompetant when faced with someone else being sick and in his care. 

Hinata shook her head. “The thought of food sounds horrible. I’m- I’ll rest today.”

“Did you have plans today?” Naruto asked as he gently brushed her hair behind her ears, his fingers caressing the skin on her neck as he pulled back, unsure how to comfort her. 

“No. But I know you do, so don’t worry, I’ll rest here. You go, okay?” She brought up a shaky hand to tug at a lock of his growing hair, a small smile on her face. Naruto sighed as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Naruto! I just threw up!” 

Naruto laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “I love you, so that doesn’t matter!”

“Ah, what I terror I must have been in my youth,” Kakashi drawled out as he calmly watched Naruto climb into the room from the window. He was slumped against his desk, his chin resting on his hand, his eyes laced with dark eyebags from obvious lack of sleep. One of his ninken lay in his lap, where he was leisurely petting him, and a few others perked up from their dog beds placed around the room. 

Naruto laughed as he leaned down to pat Pakkun on his head, “Didn’t your ANBU guards scold you last week for not using doorways?” 

“Maa, that was the past.” Kakashi waved a hand in front of his face, his eyes shut in the way that said he was smiling. Shiba snorted from his place across the room, which earned his a patent Kakashi stare before the man sighed deeply and continued on. “Enough about the past. I summoned you here to discuss the future.”

“Is this about,” Naruto tilted his head to the side and pointed towards where the Hokage hat sat on top of a stack of papers. “As much as we all know you hate being Hokage, I’m pretty sure the elders are still adamant I’m too young to take over.” It was inevitable at this point; nearly everyone in the village was certain that Naruto was going to become the seventh Hokage, but Naruto was self aware enough to know he still needed time to grow responsible. Him becoming Hokage now would be like if they had chosen Kakashi as Hokage after his father's death (though only slightly better; he was older than Kakashi was back then and much better adjusted according to everyone who knew Kakashi during that time, but it was the matter of it all, that was the point). 

Kakashi chuckled and waved his hand again dismissively. “Don’t worry, they still are. You have a few more years of general freedom before the hat chains you down. No, no, this is about becoming a jounin-sensei.” 

“Jounin-sensei? Aren’t I a bit young?” Most of the sensei’s he knew of were in their late twenties when they had a genin team, Naruto was only just going to turn twenty-one in three months. Naruto scratched at the back of his neck, his fingers tugging slightly at the small hairs back there. 

His former sensei shrugged his shoulders. “You’re capable. Plus, your father was around your age when he became a sensei so it’s nothing new.” 

Naruto scrunched up his nose. “That was during a war. We’re at peace now.”

“Maa Naruto, when did you become so thoughtful. You’ll just test these kids to see if they’re ready and if they aren’t they get tossed back to the academy, if they are you accidently end up with three children who will eat away your money and ruin your sex life.” Kakashi’s eyes turned sharp as he stared Naruto down. 

“Are you seriously still mad about that time we hounded you over buying condoms! We were thirteen! Maybe you shouldn’t have been so careless and bought them in the middle of the day, ya know?” Naruto felt his cheeks heat up at the memory. They hadn't wanted to see  _ that _ , they were just curious to see what their sensei was up to when he wasn’t around them. He could still distinctly remember the way he had yelled about how much of a pervert Kakashi was in the middle of the street while the man stared at him with his right eye wide open with a box of condoms still half in his hand to stuff into his vest. Oh how he hoped that never came back around to him. 

“It was the evening and you three completely ruined the mood and, truly, I hope you experience the same thing, my precious student.” Kakashi eyes were daggers before he closed slightly into a smile. Naruto cursed his past self. “You’ll be a great sensei Naruto. Iruka-sensei told me how fond you are of the children at the academy.” 

And- that was true. Naruto  _ was _ fond of the children, and he found the thought of wanting to teach lingering in his head. Naruto sighed and nodded his head. “Alright, alright. I’ll test out a group. It’s still a good while off until the next batch of kids graduate anyways.”

“Great!” Kakashi chuckled as he continued to pet Bisuke in his lap. “Want to spend a little longer here with your dear old sensei to keep me from my responsibilities?” His eyes closed in a way that said he was being  _ cheeky _ , and Naruto couldn’t help but laugh and sit down on top of the desk, taking a few forms of paper to look over as he spoke to Kakashi in a quiet tone. “How’s everything at home?”

Naruto frowned as he grabbed the Hokage seal and pressed it to the paper- it was for funds for new equipment that the academy needed and Naruto had heard about from Iruka and several other teachers. “Everything’s been pretty alright. Hinata’s sick though. Threw up before I left. Hmmm… maybe I should head out and check on her.” He glanced towards the window, where he could see the blue sky and the roofs of buildings. “Do you mind?”

With a loud sigh, Kakashi took the seal into his hands. Despite the show of reluctance, his eyes glimmered with understanding. “Go, be with your wife,” Kakashi waved his hand towards the window, and Naruto practically flew out of the building as he quickly rushed home.

The fifth day in a row Naruto held his wife's hair out of her face, he said, “We’re going to see Sakura. This isn’t healthy.” Naruto not know very much about illnesses, but he knew it wasn’t normal for Hinata to go from feeling normal to doubling over and retching her guts out within minutes. He hated seeing Hinata in any type of pain. He wasn’t sure what was worse- Hinata being in pain by the hands of another or her being in pain by her own body. Naruto carefully tied her hair up into a ponytail, messy and crooked at the base of her neck, and waited for her to finish. 

Hinata leaned back on the balls of her feet and nodded. “You’re right. Once I stop feeling dizzy, we'll go to the hospital.” She let herself lean into Naruto, breathing slowly as Naruto kissed along her bare back, unsure of what else to do for her. Kissing her made him feel better too. After a few minutes, Hinata turned her head, placed her warm hand on his cheek, and gave him a long kiss. “I’ll change.”

When Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, Hinata had shoved on a purple flowery sundress and one of his bright orange sweatshirts that was nearly as long on her as the dress was. She smiled at him, her cheeks pink, her eyes wide and beautiful and mesmerizing, and all Naruto could do at that moment was wrap his arms around her and kiss softly at her neck. 

“I couldn’t take it,” Naruto mumbled into her collarbone, “if you were sick.”

Hinata hand rested against the back of his hand, her hand moving through his hair, her voice quiet and calm. “Don’t worry Naruto. Whatever it is, I will stay strong for you.” Naruto let out a heavy breath, kissed her forehead, and stepped back from her.

A meow came from their feet and Naruto chuckled as the cat began to wrap around their legs, crying out for attention. They pet Daidai for a minute before Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata and did a quick  _ shunshin no jutsu _ to transport them out of the house and in front of the hospital building. His wife breathed out heavily through her nose as they settled, but smiled at him, looking no less pale than usual. 

They found Sakura in her office, frowning over scrolls and paperwork, her shoulder length hair half in a bun, half falling into her face as she concentrated. Naruto knocked on the door, “Sakura-chan, do you have time?”

Sakura glanced up and smiled tiredly as she rolled up a scroll. “Naruto, Hinata. What’s wrong? Doesn’t look like Naruto has chakra exhaustion.” She eyed them up and down and stood up with a stretch and a pop in her back. “Shit,” she mumbled under her breath. 

“Uh,” Naruto scratched at the back of his neck.

Hinata stepped forward. “I have been feeling ill for the past few days, I was hoping you could help me understand the issue.” She inclined her head in a small bow that caused Sakura to sigh fondly and wrap her arm around Hinata’s shoulders as she lead them to an examination room, kindly asking what was wrong. “Well,” Hinata tilted her head to the side as she sat on top of the examination table, “I will feel fine one minute, but it seems as though I will smell something or eat something and will throw it back up. I’ve been dizzy and much more tired than usual.” 

Sakura hummed. “Hinata, have you missed your menstrual cycle?” Naruto felt his eyebrows scrunch together, feeling slightly awkward from his space on a chair next to the table Hinata sat on, unsure if he should hear about-  _ womanly _ matters. While he had grown used to Hinata’s cycle and would make her tea and heat up a sock full of rice for her to press against her abdomen when she didn’t feel well, he still wasn’t exactly used to the concept. 

“Um, well, I suppose. My period can be quite irregular, though my family physician had explained to me that it is common for kunoichi. Why- why are you asking? Do… do you think I’m… pregnant?” 

“Wait- pregnant?” Naruto blinked and shared a look with Hinata, who looked just as worried as he looked, her opalescent eyes shining, before they both turned towards Sakura. 

“We should do a urine test before we assume anything, but I think it’s the most likely possibility that you are experiencing morning sickness. This doesn’t seem like a far fetched idea for you two does it?” Sakura shuffled through the desk in the corner of the room and pulled out a small cup. 

Naruto felt himself blush as he thought about it. No- it didn’t sound far fetched. They hadn't used protection in bed since they had gotten married. Hinata sighed and shook her head before saying in a clear voice, “No, I’m just- surprised.” 

Sakura smiled brightly as she handed Hinata the cup, her free left hand landing on Hinata’s shoulder in a friendly pat. “Well, head over to the restroom and pee in this and you and Naruto can head out afterwards.” Hinata took the cup and walked off. As the door shut firmly behind Naruto’s wife, Sakura frowned and turned to Naruto. “You’ve been married a year and already got her pregnant! You horny mess!” 

“Huh!” Naruto blinked and dodged a playful punch to his shoulder. “C’mon, c’mon. You know sex takes more than one person, right? And who's talking about being a horny mess when Sasuke came to the village last month and you were practically hanging on him in Ichiraku’s! I had to make a formal apology on your behalf to Teuchi!” When his friend blushed bright red and began to stammer that that had not been the case, Naruto simply laughed and let his head thump against the wall behind him. “Pregnant. Wow.”

Sure, he had thought about having children with Hinata- little black haired kids with her wide eyes and his darker complexion, maybe a child with the bright red Uzumaki hair like his mother had- but it had never occurred to him that it could ever happen so  _ soon _ . Still, the idea made him smile. His little handmade family was slowly growing, this time by a child that was half him and half Hinata. He met Sakura’s eyes and said, “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier, ya know?”

A breath, in and out, slowly, slowly, his finger lifted the seal of the scroll and just as slowly as he breathed, Naruto unrolled the scroll. Sakura’s neat penmanship marked the paper. Naruto glanced up at Hinata, who sat across from him at the chabudai, Daidai sitting in her lap, her fingers running through his long fur as she watched Naruto. He smiled at her. 

Hinata seemed to glow as she sat up a little straighter, her eyes shining, her pink lips moving into a wide grin that caused Naruto’s heart to jump in his chest. He reached over the table to push back at her bangs, letting his hand fall on her cheek and slowly caress circles along her cheekbone. They breathed quietly, smiling at each other, too overjoyed for words. And with Hinata, Naruto didn’t always need words, he could simply  _ be _ . So they let themselves be, relishing in the moment, knowing what a piece of their future held for them. 

The Hyuuga compound was as serene and quiet as the family members. Someone had turned on the radio that sat in the corner of the room, playing sweet, soft music. Conversation was idle as they ate the meal of gyudon that Hanabi and her father had prepared beforehand. Hinata had deposited the egg in her bowl into Naruto’s with a slightly disgusted scrunch of her nose. Apparently eggs were not her friend during her morning sickness period, but Sakura had explained that after a few weeks Hinata would be over with feeling so sick. 

“Are you two okay?” Hanabi asked as she poured herself a cup of water. She leaned forward with her chin on her hand, staring intently back and forth between Naruto and Hinata before pulling back with a frown. “Don’t they seem off to you father?” 

Hiashi simply stared at them in an unnerving silence before he took another bite of food. “They seem perfectly fine Hanabi. Perhaps they are tired. They work tirelessly for Konoha, some days it catches up to yourself.” His frowned did seem a little worried. Naruto smiled at his father-in-law in reassurance as he set his hand on Hinata’s thigh. 

“Well- actually,” Hinata placed her cup on the table, staring down at her hands for a moment before sharing a smile with Naruto. “Naruto and I have just learned that we are expecting a child. Sakura says that I am about six weeks pregnant.” 

“Huh? I’m not old enough to be an aunt!” Was the first thing out of Hanabi’s mouth as she leaned forward to glimpse at Hinata’s stomach, which would not in any way reveal her being pregnant. Apparently, she wouldn’t actually look pregnant until she was about twelve weeks along or so. As Naruto explained so best he could, trying to remember how the book he had picked up explained it, Hanabi continued to pout at her older sister. 

Halfway through his explanation of how pregnancy worked, Naruto met eyes with Hiashi and promptly closed his mouth, his cheeks feeling heated as he watched his father-in-law watch him. A second passed; it felt like forever before Hiashi’s mouth pulled up in a grin and his eyes seemed to sparkle. Hinata’s hand moved to grip Naruto’s, tight and happy. “This is great news! Ah, sake, we should celebrate with sake!” He moved to stand up, but Hanabi pressed a hand to his shoulder and instead went to fetch them a bottle and cups. 

When she came back with three cups, Hinata scowled at her sister. “Hanabi, you’re not old enough to drink.” Her sister pouted, but let Hinata take the cup and place it on the floor as she poured sake for Naruto and Hiashi. “Let’s go talk, hm Hanabi?” Hinata stood up gracefully, smoothing down her skirt. Her sister reluctantly followed her along, out of the room, leaving Naruto with Hiashi. 

Despite his rough demeanor, Hiashi was slowly growing into a softhearted man. The moment his daughters stepped out of the room Hiashi let out a breath and raised a hand to wipe at his eyes. “A grandfather,” he muttered before a small smile slipped onto his face and he turned towards Naruto. “How are you feeling?”

Naruto took a sip of the sake, smiling down at his hands before meeting his father-in-laws eyes. “Excited. To be honest, I was pretty surprised when Sakura said that Hinata could be pregnant, but I was happy. I never really thought of this kind of stuff growing up, but now that it’s happening,” he chuckled and scratched at the back of his neck, “I’m happier than ever.” 

“Ah,” Hiashi nodded his head. “I had been very happy to hear when my wife had become pregnant. It was expected of me, as the next family head, but I had never thought I would have felt the way I did. I regret that I wasn’t a better father towards Hinata when she was younger. I let my father's wish for a strong head of our clan become my own and overshadow my care for my daughter. You’re a kind man, kinder than I had ever been. I know you will make as wonderful a father as you are a husband and son-in-law.” 

His father-on-laws words warmed his heart and he was grinning widely as he swiftly downed the rest of the sake in his cup. Naruto bowed his head slightly as he felt a rush of tears collect in his eyes, “Thank you Hiashi-san.” As he raised his head, he wiped at his cheeks. 

“How time flows so fast.” Hiashi muttered as Naruto poured them both another cup of sake. “It feels like just yesterday you two were barely standing near my chest and you were insisting you would become Hokage and change the Hyuuga clan!” The man laughed and Naruto couldn’t help a small chuckle and a shrug, a little embarrassed by his thirteen year old self. “You really did change us for the better.”

Naruto waved his hand. “I just helped plant the seed. Change happens in one person.” The finished their drinks quietly, mulling over both the past and the future, before Naruto stood up to find Hinata. They set up a futon in her old room, agreeing to stay over the night and eat breakfast with her family before heading back home and telling Naruto’s family the news. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder as they lay down. 

His hands rested on her stomach, still flat and well muscled. Naruto pulled Hinata’s shirt up slightly to move his hands up and down her stomach. She wouldn’t show for another six weeks or so, but he couldn’t help his awareness that right there, right inside of his wife, was their child. 

“I love you Naruto,” Hinata whispered into the night. 

Naruto smiled sleepily and kissed her shoulder once again. “I love you Hinata.”

The second Iruka walked into their home, Daidai jumped off of Naruto’s lap to wrap himself around Iruka’s legs and chirp up at him until the man grinned and picked him up. Naruto frowned at them, “Hey! Why does my own cat like you more than me!” 

Iruka laughed as he pressed gave Hinata a one-armed hug and sat on the couch next to Naruto on the couch. He pressed a kiss to the top of Naruto’s head and held the cat like he was a child, running his hand through Daidai’s long fur. “It’s because I give him all the pets he deserves, isn’t that right Daidai-chan?” 

Hinata laughed as she sat on the other side of Naruto. She placed her hand on his upper arm and gave him a light squeeze. “It’s okay Naruto, maybe one day Daidai will love you as much as he loves the rest of us.” Her smile twitched, but otherwise she kept a straight face as Naruto gasped and bemoaned that his own wife was on the cats side. 

It wasn’t long before Kakashi arrived with Gai, wheeling the man in while they greeted them all, Kakashi with a quiet and bubbly “yo!” while his husband went on about the youthful and wonderful domestic bliss Naruto and Hinata had made of their home. The words had Naruto laughing as he stood up to give both men a hug and lead them towards the couches. Unsurprisingly, Daidai gave Kakashi a small hiss as he moved past him and Iruka, which caused the man to raise his hands and laugh nervously as he sat on the ground next to Gai. They held hands, Kakashi’s thumb moving back and forth along Gai’s dark knuckles. 

“Would anyone like some tea?” Naruto asked as he leaned against the back of the couch, letting his chin fall on top of his wife's head. 

Gai perked up and gave a nod while the other two men simply shook their heads no. “Tea sounds wonderful!” 

Naruto grinned and went to fetch the man a cup of tea. He grabbed the mug he knew Gai liked- it was blue like the sky and had clouds painted on it and an inspirational quote that Hinata would tell him in a somber voice each and every time he went to clean the litter box they kept in the back room. “Here you go.” 

The man took the mug with a grateful “thank you” and took a long sip before handing it to Kakashi, who sighed, did a one-eighty turn, and turned back to hand the cup back to his husband. “It’s good right? Hinata-chan always makes the best tea!”

“Right?” Naruto laughed as he again settled behind Hinata, letting his hands play with her long hair. His wife shook her head, “It’s nothing special! I just like to experiment with flavors sometimes. Though, Iruka-sensei, did Naruto tell you about how he tried to make ramen tea?”

The man looked horrified and shook his head. “Why- when was this? Please say when he was twelve.” Naruto laughed nervously and lifted a hand to tug at the back of his hair, which caused his older brother to sigh and press his face into Daidai’s back. “Naruto…”

Kakashi laughed, leaning forward slightly, his hands gripping his knees, his eyes sparkling mischievously. He looked more like a child about to burst into laughter than a man in his mid-thirties. “Ah, my precious little student, how inventive of you! How was it?” 

Naruto hummed in thought before saying, “Disappointing. It just made me want ramen. Plus, it made Hinata gag when she tasted it.” Hinata had been determined to taste some, saying- very seriously- that she wouldn’t let Naruto’s hard work go to waste, but after one sip she had promptly threw the ramen tea into the sink and stared into it with her Bakugan for a full minute before gagging. Everybody gave a laugh and began to tease Naruto, who could only laugh. 

A knock at the door had Naruto leaving the others talking. He greeted the last to come- Kurenai with her daughter and Konohamaru. Konohamaru had his little cousin on his shoulders, the little girl tugging at his hair as she squealed and yelled out, “Naru! Naru! Hold me! Pleeease!” She held out her arms and Naruto carefully took her off of Konohamaru’s shoulders. 

“Hey, come on in.” Naruto laughed, giving the last of their visitors hugs and closing the door behind them. Mirai ran her hands through Naruto’s hair, her hand accidentally brushing his ear. “Oh, careful Mirai-chan! I have my earring in!” She had been notorious for trying to pull at Shikamaru and Ino’s earrings, and he really didn’t want to go through the trouble of healing his ear and getting it pierced again. 

“It’s pretty!” Mirai responded, leaning in close to examine the little hoop earring at the top of his ear. It was a little thing- a hoop with little opals embedded in it. Naruto had gotten his ear pierced with Shikamaru a while back, but he had recently bought the piercing a few months back because it had reminded him of Hinata’s eyes. “Wow! It’s- it’s like Hina’s eyes!” 

Naruto laughed as he sat on the couch next to his wife, settling little Mirai on his lap. “I know right?”

Conversation within the group went on for a while before, finally, Gai had asked, “How are you Hinata-chan? Kakashi said that you had been feeling ill recently. Though, your youthful fighting spirit seems to be as high as ever!” He held up a thumbs up and Hinata gave a small laugh. 

“I’m a little better Gai-san. I still get a little sick now and then, but I feel better about it now that I know exactly why I’m feeling so sick.” Hinata’s hands fidgeted in her lap, only to still after a moment, a smile on her face. “Apparently I’ve only been having morning sickness.”

A moment, then- 

“By the First, I’m not old enough to be a grandfather,” Iruka whispered loudly, looking deeply into Daidai’s face. The cat blinked and mewed quietly before being promptly set down. Iruka wrapped his arms around Naruto. “Congrats.” Outside of their hugs, Naruto could hear as the rest of their family excitedly spoke to Hinata, and little Mirai had ventured off from between Naruto and Iruka the moment she heard someone say the word ‘baby.’

This moment was much different than when Hinata had told her family she was pregnant- everyone was talking over each other and laughing and excitedly asking Hinata questions and explaining to Mirai that Hinata and Naruto were going to have a baby of their own. Eventually, they all quieted down and shared the rest of their morning happily talking, before, one by one, they all had to leave. 

Before Kakashi and Gai stepped out, Kakashi set his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you Naruto. I’m sure Minato-sensei is happy as well. Everything you have accomplished- I’m very proud of you.” He visibly swallowed before he chuckled and rubbed at the back of his head. “Make me some of that ramen tea next time, hmm? Maybe Gai and I can make a competition of it.”

“Oh?” Gai began as he wheeled himself out of the house, a fire in his eyes as he spoke to his husband. Naruto shut the door before he could hear the response- that was for Kakashi. 

Naruto sighed, his shoulders dropping, an unknown tension gone from his body as he walked over towards his wife. Hinata pulled him down, the two of them laying together on the couch, her arms wrapped around him. Her fingers caressed his cheeks as though she was drawing little whirlpools along his face. Naruto grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, his nose settling against her palm for a few seconds, the world just the two of them and the growing potential of their life together for those moments. 

The days passed by. Hinata had filled out a form that had relieved her of active field duty, though she was working in the hospital and the mission desk on alternating desk. Naruto went out on missions, most of them diplomatic or guarding a daimyo, spent days helping Kakashi with his paperwork, and visited the Academy when asked to. Before he knew it, Hinata was about twelve weeks pregnant. Her morning sickness had subsided, though she had taken to keeping peppermint candies and slices of ginger in her pockets. 

“Would you like to learn your babys sex?” The nurse asked. 

Naruto and Hinata shared a look and Hinata grinned. “Yes.”

After a few minutes of them marveling at the little black and white screen of their baby, the nurse announced, “and- looks like it’s a boy. Congratulations Uzumaki-san.” She printed a few pictures for them to take home and off they were. 

“A boy.” Naruto laughed as he slung his arm around Hinata, holding her close.

Hinata giggled as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Her other hand pulled out a peppermint from her dress pocket, where the printed black and white ultrasound pictures of their  _ son _ also was, and stuck it into her mouth. “We’re having a son. Uzumaki…” She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. “What names do you like? I’ve been thinking a bit about it.” 

Naruto had found himself seeing names in reports and paperwork and written on the cubbies in the academy children’s classrooms and thinking  _ oh that’d be nice _ . “Hmmm… Hoshi… Yoshio… Oh Haruto! Isn’t that cute! Or, wait is that too close to my own name? Hmm… Hideaki… Do you want to do the ‘hi’ first-born tradition?” 

Hinata hummed as she thought. “I like it, but I wouldn’t mind if we didn’t. I can’t believe we are thinking of names for our son. I feel like we just shared our very first kiss.” She closed her eyes and let the summer sun wash over her face, their pace slow and leisurely as they took one step forward. “Uzumaki Daichi. Hidemi. Hideaki is nice. Uzumaki Hideaki.”

And forward, one step, another, another, they walked in each others arms, the future ahead of them, the possibilities on their lips as they wondered aloud. Naruto knew his beautiful, wise, strong Hinata would be by his side, as she had always been, for the next steps, and he for her. He loved her. He loved her like he had never loved another living being, in a way he never felt could be possible. And he loved the potential that was his life with her.

They would lie in bed together, like every other day, and he would kiss at her bare shoulder and they would whisper into the small space between them, and they would have a wonderful baby boy, a son named Uzumaki Hoshi or Uzumaki Hideaki or Uzumaki Daichi. There would be pain- the faces of the friends he once knew, the face of a young girl he failed, the days where he would hold his wife or even his son while they were sick and he was inevitably hopeless- but there would be life, a beautiful future that he had always dreamed of in the back of his head when he was a young boy with nothing but a dream. 

Hinata’s arm squeezed him, and she gazed up at his with her beautiful eyes that spoke of nothing but love and anticipation, and forward they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so soft and I love them and I immediately started writing this after I saw The Last for the very first time a few weeks ago lol I hope this was good, I hope you all enjoyed it! I had a nice time with it! I also hope the ending doesn't seem abrupt, I just kind of liked leaving it off right there, where you know they'll be alright and they're happy and they have their whole future ahead of them. 
> 
> Please comment, leave a kudos, check out my other fics! I for sure have another naruhina fic in the works since I had an idea late at night about these two and have like 200 words already down for it and am def excited about it! Anyways <3 thanks for reading <3


End file.
